This invention is directed towards an improved handle and attachment means for use with paste board and cardboard containers which permit the movement of the handle in an arc about the container and provide a sliding means for retaining the installed handle in a first flush shipping position and a second overhead carrying position.
A variety of handles which can move relative to the container are known in the prior art. Representative handle types include U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,720 to Bundy which teaches a handle having terminal lugs which are used to secure a handle to a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,420 provides a bayonet handle in which barbed ends are inserted through carton apertures, the handles being retained by the barbed head which engages the aperture. Since the dimensions of the handle ends must allow for insertion through an aperture, there remains the risk of accidental withdrawal of the handle through the aperture. Therefore, there is room for variation and improvement within the art.